Timeline
This is the LEGO Message Boards Timeline. New things which happen to the Message Boards are added here by year. 1999-2001 *The LEGO Message Boards are created, but are in a limited Beta Testing phase. *Some people who worked for LEGO join the Beta Testing. The Message Boards are not yet made available to the public. 2001 *The Beta Test ends. *The Message Boards are officially established and now available to the public. *False, one of the first users, joins the Message Boards. 2002 *Two new moderators join. 2003 *KRRouse joins. 2004 2005 *The Message Boards are updated. *The Great Migration occurs. *KRRouse, the first Maniac, loses her account and posts because of The Great Migration. *False, dexter, gefis, admin, Nerd, and many other of the first users lose their accounts and posts due to the Great Migration. *After the Great Migration happens Alemas joins. 2006 *Journeymen had a one stud. 2007 *LEGOUniverseMaster joins. 2008 *The Agents Forum is added. *Upgrade to LEGO ID. Some users lose their accounts during the switch. *The Club Pages forum is deleted. *The German Message Boards are updated and become an independent Message Board. 2009 *The Power Miners Forum is added. *A Space Roleplay subforum is added to the Space Police Forum. *The LEGO Board Games Forum is added. *The Exo-Force Glitch occurs. *The Mars Mission Forum is moved to the Classics Forum 2010 *The Exo-Force Subforum in the Classics Forum is deleted. *The Mars Mission subforum in the Classics Forum is deleted. *The City Forum is added. *The Hero Factory Forum is added followed by a Roleplay Subforum. *The Racers Forum gets a Roleplay Subforum, which is soon deleted. *The Minifigures Forum is added. *The Kingdoms Forum is added. *The Harry Potter Forum is added followed by a Roleplay Subforum. *The Ben 10 Forum is added. *Genralaustin becomes Maniac. *JohnnyNeutron becomes Maniac. *Rock-o-Ages becomes Rank X. *December - There is a Mod Party. *The Rascal Studs are formed by Hanks2005. 2011 *There is a Mod Party *The Ninjago Forum is added followed by a Roleplay Subforum. *The Poll Room is locked at 1,272 pages. *Dude777477 becomes the second user to get to Rank X. *Cr9 becomes Maniac. *Alemas becomes Maniac. *The Cars Forum is added. *The Pirates of the Caribbean Forum is added followed by a Roleplay Subforum. *The Pirates Forum is moved to the Classics Forum, and becomes a Subforum. *Roleplays start to be accepted in the Classics Forum, which leads to a Roleplay Subforum. *Micahstone becomes Maniac. *Legostudios34 becomes Maniac. *Michaelyoda becomes Maniac. *April 28 - There is a Mod Party. *A Kingdoms roleplay sub-forum is added. *The Master Builder Academy Forum is added. *The Default Avatar Glitch occurs. *The Default Avatar Glitch is fixed. *CaptainBrickmaster becomes Maniac. *The Alien Conquest Roleplay Subforum is added. *The Mods officially announce two new subforums in the Message Boards Forum on July 16; The Brick Boards and MB Help. The Mod Party subforums are removed. *Wertys761 becomes the 13th Maniac. *Marcel77799 becomes the first German user to get Maniac. *Genralaustin becomes the third user to get to Rank X. *Eragon3443 becomes Maniac on August 1st. *The Agents Forum is moved to a subforum of the Classics Forum on August 2nd. *The Pirates Subforum in the Classics Forum is deleted on August 2nd. *Guacamole1998 becomes Maniac on August 2nd. *LEGO Legend is finally made in replacement of Rank X on August 3rd. *Alemas became the 4th Legend on August 23rd. *The LEGO.com Games Forum was moved to being a Subforum of the LEGO.com Forum on September 13th. *Genralaustin announces his retirement on September 28th. *Selucia becomes Maniac on October 3rd. *The Ben 10 Forum, Indiana Jones Forum, Power Miners Forum, and the Space Police Forum were moved to being subforums of the Classics Forum on October 8th. *Eagleeyedan2 becomes Old Timer on October 11th. *October 18th - There is a mod party. *Riolu777 becomes the 18th Maniac on the 4th of November. *Diglett809 becomes the 19th Maniac on the 5th of November. *The LEGO Universe Closing subforum becomes a forum on the 5rg of November. *Man.city1 becomes the 20th Maniac on the 11th of November. *Friendlylightspark becomes the 21st Maniac on the 19th of November, 2011. *On December 6th, the Indiana Jones Forum and Ben 10 Forum were removed. *Marcel77799 becomes the first German user to reach Legend. *The LEGO Universe Forum is removed with all of its subforums on Dec 16th but was restored later that day. *Michaelyoda becomes Legend. *Elementron is fired on November 4th the same day that Figmentia quits and PrimeFigulus joins 2012 *Eragon3443 reaches the rank Legend. *Dwarfminefan580 reaches the rank Maniac. *Guacamole1998 reaches the rank Legend. *The LEGO Universe "Feedback & Suggestions", "Tips & Tricks", "Team Up!" and "Marketplace" subforums are deleted. The "Goodbye to Friends" subforum is moved and soon it was deleted into the LEGO Universe forum, because the LEGO Universe Closing forum is also deleted. *The Designers forum is now a subforum of the Message Boards Forum. *There is an update by Keighlian that there would be a slow moderating period for one week where new Sheriff were being trained. His exact wording was as follows: "We'll give you more details when we actually begin it all. For now, the new team needs to be trained, they need to understand how everything works and they need time to get up to speed." *On February 12th, Loekieloe, Dana80862, Silverchamp11, and Legoville01 announce their retirement in Talk to the Mods, probably as part of the reorganization of the moderation team. A new team comes. *As promised, moderation speed increased. Keighlian's exact words: "Moderation is now 24/7..." *The Friends and DINO forums are created with a roleplay subforum on the DINO forum. *The Prince of Persia forum becomes a subforum on April 11th. *WhiteAlligator joins the LEGO Moderation team on April 20th *The Brick Boards are deleted because of spam. *The LEGO.com Games Forum and Magazine Subforum were deleted on May 4th. *8ObiWan88 sets the record for being the fastest user to rank Legend, in just six months from first becoming active on May 9th. *On May 9th, the forums are listed in alphabetical order. *On May 10th the Message Board Help and Suggestions is not a subforum anymore and becomes its own forum in its own forum group, Welcome. *On May 13th, Prince of Persia Forum is removed entirely. *Marcel77799 becomes the highest ranked user, by passing Rock-o-Ages. *Clicking on a user's name takes you to their MLN page. *On May 30th, the ability to see who rated a topic is taken away. The Lord of the Rings Forum is added. *On June 4th, Alemas retires. *Legostudios34 retires on June 12th. *The MBs disappear for a short time, showing the "Page Not Found" page on July 13th. *The quote message glitch happens on an unknown date. *The Ninjago Forum gets a Ninjago Stories Subforum because there were lots of stories in the main forum. *Alemas returns on July 20th. *On, August 20th, the Atlantis Forum is moved to the Classics Forum. *On September 28th, the LEGO.com Forum was renamed to the LEGO General Forum . *On October 8th, KRRouse returns with her new account KRRouse-2 *On November 1st, WhiteAlligator announces an update will occur in 24 hours. *On November 2nd, at 6:05 Eastern Time, the 2005-2012 Message Boards are closed for updates. *On November 9th, the new LEGO Message Boards are unveiled. *On November 30th, the character limit is expanded to 2,000 characters per post and "holiday" emotes are added. *On December 3rd, the "The Hobbit Forum" is added. *On December 9th, Brickgirl99x becomes the first Knight. 2013 *On January 1st, the Designers Forum was renamed to the Creator Forum. *On January 4th, the Legends of Chima Forum was created. *On January 7th, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Forum was created. *On January 9th, the Bionicle Forum was moved to the Classics Forum. *On January 15th, the Alien Conquest Forum was moved to the Classics Forum. *On January 15th, the Galaxy Squad Forum was created. Category:Events Category:Lists Category:History Category:Articles without photos